


You and Your Stupid Little Sounds

by ToonCraze



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Brinky, Fluff, I do not own these characters, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, all rights to warner brothers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonCraze/pseuds/ToonCraze
Summary: Yet another failed plan to take over the world, only this time it would seem Brain suffered a bit more injury then usual.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	You and Your Stupid Little Sounds

Boom! Brain layed on the asphalt, battered and bruised, but still ever thinking. Lately, Brain couldn't remember the last time he didn’t hear an explosion after an attempt to take over the world. If it wasn’t an explosion, it was still a failure in some spectacular way.

“Boom! Hahaha!” Pinky called out jumping up and down, soot and ash falling off of him. He continued to recreate the sound of the blast with his mouth several times until he was finally satisfied. Brain knew better than to attempt to shut him up when he did things like this, besides the fact it seemed to make Pinky happy, it was quite out of either of their control. Drat.

Brain sat up and brushed himself off, black clouds formed around him as he did so, causing him to cough- 

“Ow-!” Brain yelped suddenly, though quickly silencing himself. A sudden pain seared his side and he quickly gripped it. His voice seems to have alerted Pinky who walked over to his friend.

“Brain? Are you okay? Zort-” Pinky faced him, offering his hand to help Brian up.

“I- Yes, I’m fine,” Brain reached to take Pinky’s hand but stopped. Brain’s hand was no longer the shade of pink he was familiar with, but instead a rich coat of red smeared and dripped from his hand, as if it had been coated in a thin layer of paint. Though fearing what he may see, Brain quickly looked at his side, he was greeted with a long red gouge, beginning just under his arm stretching to his torso. He looked around him and saw broken glass littered about, one shard mere inches from him was coated in the same rich red as his hand.

It was only now Brain suddenly felt his senses returning to him, earlier the blast had caused immense ringing in his ears and it had taken him a moment to adjust himself. Only now, his hand was warm from the blood coating it, and the shock of the impact was beginning to wear off. His side began to sting, and quickly. 

“Oh dear Brain! You seem to have smeared jelly all on you! Here let me-” Pinky reached out to Brain who retracted from him.

“No you idiot- It’s not Jelly,” His voice wasn’t nearly as loud as he’d hoped. Drat.

“It’s not jelly?” Pinky looked at the glass next to Brain and noticed the red on it as well. He looked back at Brain whose face was contorted in pain, holding his side. Pinky knew it wasn’t jelly that was on The Brain, but maybe if he thought hard enough, it could be. 

Brain had been hurt before, in fact he was usually the one who’d suffer the worst injuries every time, but nothing like this. Pinky’s mind was fogging as he saw Brains lovely white fur become matted and soaked in blood.

“Brian- I- I don’t know what to do-” Pinky choked on his words, seeing Brain in this much pain made his stomach do flips that he wished would stop, he needed to focus.

Brain attempted to console his friend who had leaned down to see his wound, but no words came out, only grunts and hissing. His arm ached from pressing his side so hard, but so did the rest of him. How was he supposed to help Pinky if he couldn't speak to him? Not that Pinky understood him when he could speak… 

Pinky ultimately decided they needed to move Brain so they could get to a more comfortable surrounding, one hopefully not littered with glass and small fires. Pinky reached to Brain again only this time he was successful in capturing him. Scooping Brain in his arms, trying to ignore the pained sounds that escaped his lips, Pinky realized the two of them were in an alleyway, that explains the glass… What was it with people and throwing their garbage everywhere??

Pinky scampered out and onto the sidewalk, luckily there weren’t many people out this late and Pinky was able to run without the worry of being trampled, a good thing too because his mind was worried enough about his friend. 

Usually Brain was embarrassed or upset by Pinky holding him like a child, but right now he wouldn’t have it any other way. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he felt tears attempting to show themselves. His torso felt as though it was on fire, but he suddenly began to hear a faint thumping. 

As Pinky ran, his heart began to beat faster, and with Brain being pressed against his chest, could hear the gradual pattern of the beats. He decided to count them to distract himself, it was… in a strange way, comforting. 

Pinky eventually slowed his pace as his heart began to feel like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He could hear Brain making shuddering breaths, but at least he was breathing. Luckily tonight’s plot in particular didn’t require the two to leave Burbank, and after hopping onto the bumper of a stopped taxi, the two mice made it back to ACME labs. Pinky wasn’t sure this is where Brain wanted to be, but he didn’t know where else he was to go.

“It’s gunna be okay Brain, we’re back now! I’ll patch you up good as new! Don’t you worry about it…” It was still dark out, but not for much longer Pinky assumed, which meant ACME employees may be showing up soon. 

Winding through the hallways of ACME Labs seemed to take forever, and they didn’t have forever. Eventually Pinky pushed open the door to their room in the facility, It was dark and the room seemed bigger than before. Pinky could feel himself beginning to panic and took a deep breath, his nearly as shaky as Brain’s. Come to think of it, Pinky hadn’t heard much of anything from Brain for a little while now… 

Pinky set Brain down gently, leaning him against a filing cabinet. His head hung slightly.

“Brain…?” Pinky asked nervously, however, putting Brain down seems to have stirred him. 

“Hmm?” Brain mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. Where were they? Just a moment ago he could hear car horns and motor bikes, but now it was quiet save the sound of Pinky in front of him. 

“Oh thank goodness! Narf!” Pinky sighed, relieved his friend was okay- well, maybe not okay, but he was awake.

“Pinky?” Brain straightened himself only to instantly regret it. “Ack-” Brain grunted and winced.

“Careful Brain! I’ll go get the bandages and medicine, don’t move!” Pinky then ran off and scampered up the office chair in the corner and onto the desks. Hah, don’t move? Very funny, he’ll have to bop him later for that one.

Before his running off, Brain noticed Pinky’s chest was covered in blood as well. His blood. Of course Pinky didn’t care about that, he never put himself first when it came to other’s well being. Looking down at his own wound he noted the dried blood, that could be a pain to get rid of. The wound itself, while still bleeding profusely, seemed to slow, which was a good and bad thing Brain supposed. Surely he didn’t have much blood left.

Pinky soon returned with a large medical kit, as well as the one the two of them had put together ages ago so that the bandages would actually be their size. Pinky opened them both and began pulling various items such as rubbing alcohol, gauze, and cotton balls from them.

Pinky also took out a thimble full of cold water and a small cloth. Luckily this but Pinky was more than accustomed too, he dipped the cloth in the water and began to dab at the area surrounding the wound. This didn’t hurt so much, but the cold water shocked Brain a bit, causing Pinky to instantly withdraw.

“Did I hurt you Brain?!” He asked exasperated. Brain would have smiled if it didn't hurt to move so much.

“No Pinky, you didn’t hurt me… Just surprised is all,” Brain was glad to have his voice back without the threat of crying. Pinky continued to clean the wound with the water before taking a tube out of the larger medical kit, it was nearly the size of Brain. The fur surrounding the wound was still lightly stained, but that could be dealt with later.

“This may sting a bit…” Pinky muttered, taking the cap off.

“Tsk- can’t hurt more than it already does,” Brain mumbled through gritted teeth. Brain prepared himself for the sting from the antiseptic.

Pinky continued to clean up Brain’s wound, applying the bandage around his torso carefully, so as not to make it too tight. Having the bandage rub against his open wound was irritating, but he’d manage.

After attending to his own mess a bit, Pinky packed up the medical supplies, but instead of putting away the kits, he simply sat and stared. Brain had never seen Pinky do anything this quiet in a long time, so needless to say, it concerned him. 

“Pinky? Are… you alright?” Brain had asked this question before countless times, but before now, he didn’t really care much for the answer as it was always the same. “Oh yes Brain! I’m wonderful! That was fun! We should do it again!” Accompanied by some verbal tic. But that wasn’t the answer he expected this time.

Pinky looked over to Brain somberly, his usual spark of optimism seemingly diminished. “Of course I’m okay, I’m always okay! It’s you who's always hurt Brain! It’s not fair… It looked really painful this time…” Pinky turned away from Brain and looked back at the first aid kits.

Brain sighed, he hated seeing Pinky like this, it was… Unnatural. “Pinky, it’s okay, I’m fine see? A cut like that wouldn’t have killed me,” The blood loss however… 

“Maybe not if you were a human, but you’re not Brain, we’re not. We can’t take all the hits humans can,” Pinky continued to stare at the kits in front of them. Where was all this coming from? Not to mention Brain noted there wasn’t Narf or Poit to be heard in the last half hour. 

“Pinky, look at me.” Brain asserted, he attempted to stand, but stumbled, he was light headed from the blood loss. Pinky looked over, his bright blue eyes were sparkling from newly formed tears that had begun to flow silently.

“Pinky, I. Am. Okay, see?” Brain stated clearly. “I admit that tonight a few to many risks were taken, and I’ll be sure it won’t happen again, promise,” Brain knew of course he couldn’t really promise a thing like that, however he figured Pinky would forget in a matter of days anyhow. 

“You can’t promise that,” Pinky responded quietly, glancing at the floor as to avoid eye contact. Brain was surprised, perhaps Pinky wasn’t as ignorant as he perceived. 

“Well, perhaps not exactly, but-” 

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, especially when you could get hurt, I hate seeing you hurt Brain,” Pinky turned his body so it was facing Brain, his eyes still sparkling.

“Pinky, what has gotten into you? Usually you bounce right back to your babbling self! What’s so different about tonight?” Brain asked, he was almost getting annoyed at Pinky’s persistence. Almost.

“What’s gotten into me? Brain! A piece of glass literally got its way through you! What if it hadn’t just got your side? What if- what if it’d-” Pinky couldn’t contain himself, he’d been choking back tears but now they spilled to the floor. Pinky held himself and began to shake as he sobbed rather loudly.

Brain was completely taken aback, he was used to Pinky being overly emotional, but this was something different, his reasons this time actually made sense. Why, Brain didn’t know how he’d react if it were Pinky in his place at this moment, and frankly he’d rather not think about it. Brain never was all that good with emotions, and seeing as that seemed to be all Pinky was made of, he had no idea how to go about comforting him. Drat. 

“Pinky I- I’m sorry…” Brain felt pathetic, his best friend was weeping on his account and he had no idea what to do about it. For the first time in a long time, Brain didn’t know what to do.

Despite his better judgment, Brain walked closer to Pinky who’s eyes were clamped shut, the water works still flowing. Brain wasn’t sure what he was to do, in fact for the first time in a long time, he wasn’t thinking at all. Tonight, it would seem, was a good night for “firsts” for the two. 

Brain slowly reached for Pinky’s arms that were still wrapped tightly around himself, it was only then that Pinky took notice of Brain, jumping slightly at the sudden proximity. Brain continued to reach for Pinky’s arms and pulled them apart, sliding his hands down to his wrists, holding them firmly.

“Pinky…” Brain began, but had no idea where he was going with the conversation, he had completely ditched his own brain at this point as it was getting him nowhere. So what, he pondered, was compelling him to speak?

“Pinky, I’m sorry,” Brain started, more assertive this time. Pinky’s eyes stared deep into Brain, the tears making them extremely reflective to where Brain could nearly see himself in them, he looked awful. Pinky continued to stare silently at the mouse in front of them, waiting for Brain to continue. 

“You’re right, tonight was rather… Dangerous, and I apologize for grieving you, from now on I’ll be sure to be more careful. But I want you to realize I’m okay, and the only reason for that is you Pinky,” Often Brain pondered what life would be like without Pinky, not because he disliked him being there, quite the opposite, he’d become more attached to the mouse than he’d care to admit. No, he’d simply ponder how he’d go about taking over the world, how he’d change his plans, and they never seemed to fall into place. To think that an empty headed mouse such as Pinky was so important to The B- the world. Yes, the world.

“M-me?” Pinky stuttered out quietly, his ears perking up slightly. 

“Yes Pinky, you. I know for a fact that there would’ve been a very different outcome had you not been there, hell, had you never been with me I surely wouldn’t have made it past my first attempt at world domination,” Brain thought about every injury he’d had before this one, Pinky was always there to patch him up, make him “good as new”. 

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Pinky answered, he was glad Brain was okay now, he was standing and holding him just as well as if he weren't injured. It’s funny actually, Pinky noticed, when he sits and Brain stands, he still has a height advantage. Pinky made a small Poit from his mouth, and this had a strange reaction on Brain. Usually he’d roll his eyes or ignore it completely, but this time he actually chuckled at it! Maybe he wasn’t feeling as good as Pinky thought he was.

Brain released one on Pinky’s wrists and gently wiped Pinky’s tears, Pinky instinctively leaned in onto Brain’s hand, placing his own over Brain’s. Brain could feel his face getting hotter by the second, and despite his better judgment, Brain removed his hand from Pinky who seemed slightly disappointed. 

“Look, we can take a bit of a break tomorrow night if you’d like, I don’t think I could really manage anything productive anyway-” At this comment Pinky stood up quickly, scooping Brain up in his hands and holding him like the tiger cub in that one film they’d watched.

“Oh really Brain!? That’d be wonderful! We can watch movies! Or play games! Or-!” Pinky’s spark instantly re-animated at the thought of spending time with Brian and not focusing on the world, not that Pinky didn’t enjoy helping Brain, of course not, after all they got to do it together. No, Pinky simply enjoyed the idea of Brain focusing on something else for a night. However his thought process was interrupted by Brain’s squirming.

“Ack- Pinky put me down!” It would seem Pinky’s attention span was that of a rodent.

“Oh dear! Sorry Brain!” Pinky placed Brain on the ground gently, followed by a loud Troz! It was good to hear those familiar sounds. 

“It’s alright Pinky, though we should be getting to the cage, ACME employees should be showing up for work any time now,” Brain had previously taken the precaution of switching the dates he and Pinky were to be experimented on, the previous plan was supposed to last longer than it ended up being, meaning he and Pinky could sleep as long as they pleased during the day without worry of a rude awakening. 

“Come to think of it I suppose I am rather sleepy,” Pinky giggled to himself. 

“Yes, I suppose getting blown up tends to have that effect on people,” Brain thought of this in the literal sense, his companion however, laughed. It was good to hear him laugh.

Brain’s stomach did flip flops and he scolded himself, and quickly distracted himself by attempting to learn where tonight’s plan had gone wrong. 

After returning to the present, he realized they were at the cage, how…? It didn’t matter, Brain decided, he wanted nothing more at this moment than to forget this night entirely. 

Upon seeing the sponge bed the two mice shared it was only now Brain realized how much his body hurt, his cut sure, but the blast itself had thrown him considerably, he looked to his taller half and assumed Pinky must be sore as well, though he hadn’t shown it on account of other priorities. Brain felt a twang of guilt. 

Pinky jumped onto the bed, twisting mid-air so as to land on his back. “Aww!” He let out a sigh, The sponge bounced slightly with the sudden impact and Pinky giggled to himself. He moved his arms and legs back and forth repeatedly, imprinting a “sheet angel” that Pinky so lovingly decided to call them. 

How was it that someone with such childish tendencies such as Pinky, such pure intent, has been forced to endure the horrors of the lab and even the potential of himself and his friend dying every night? Though he supposed he may have something to do with that last one… And yet Pinky still remained the same, something Brain envied, though he’d never tell him that. 

“Move over, you’re hogging the bed,” Brain ushered, pushing Pinky’s arm back to his person, who only giggled again, Zort! 

Brain made himself comfortable, which considering his recent wound, was considerably difficult. He found himself facing Pinky, who’d rolled over to face Brain as well, usually Brain would turn away as it was often rather jarring being watched so closely, but he couldn’t will himself to move. Had Pinky’s eyes always been that blue? He wasn’t sure. 

“Brain?”

“Yes Pinky?” 

“You sure you’re alright? Just- Just to be on the safe side,” Pinky had pulled up the purple sheets of their makeshift bed and was twisting them between his hands; this also, Brain noticed, displayed itself to be a nervous habit of his. Brain sighed, he knew he’d never meet anyone during the rest of his lifetime that cared as much as Pinky, especially about him. Brain’s personality often pushes people away, though he never really tried to make other friends, no else was worth the time. So what made Pinky so special?

“Yes Pinky, I’m fine, thanks to you, now go to sleep, you’ve had a long night,” 

Pinky wiggled closer to Brain, hearing Brain’s breaths continually were reassuring. Pinky noted that Brain smelled faintly of smoke and other burnt things and assumed he smelled the same, but Brain didn’t budge. Perhaps they ought to try and clean up better in the morning, but right now the two simply lied there, listening to the sounds of the other, Pinky’s head resting on Brain’s.

“Brain?” Pinky asked once more, though quieter this time. 

“Yes?” Brain responded drowsily.

“I love you,” 

Brain suddenly felt more awake than he had mere seconds ago, his face heating up instantly. Did Pinky understand the weight of those words? The gravity that accompanied them? Surely he must- Pinky always was the emotional one but this! Brain thought about how he was to respond, why was he trying so hard? They’re just words, and yet they had a deep effect on him, seeing as his stomach began to feel all funny like it had moments earlier. 

Pinky was a pure and simple creature, Brain knew this, and the lovely confession that was just displayed showed just that. It was pure and simple just the same. Nothing special was needed as there was nothing to prove, Brain knew Pinky meant it, and yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it back.

“I…” Brain started, but couldn’t find himself finishing the sentence, did he love Pinky? Is that what this was? Brain was hardly an expert on love, to him it was nothing more than the repugnant drive to reproduce with a suitable mate, and his plans for world domination wouldn’t allow time for such a desire; at least, that’s what he thought.

But what about Billie? Brain could’ve sworn he’d been attracted to her, he was sure that was love. His stomach would fill with the same butterflies anytime she’d blurt out a strange word, or say something only she could possibly understand and- oh god. Brain cursed himself once again, for a genius he really was stupid.

“It’s okay Brain, you don’t have to say it back,” Pinky broke the silence, but something about the idea of that didn’t sit right with Brain. Pinky put up with far too much for The Brain to rid him of such a thought. 

“No Pinky,” Brain once again decided it best to ditch his head and go with whatever had driven him before, it’d worked earlier to cheer Pinky, surely it could work again. 

Brain reached for Pinky’s arm, holding his wrist with both hands as Brain led it to his own chest. Pinky could feel Brain’s heartbeat, it was rather fast, or was it? Pinky wasn’t sure, not until Brain had reached for Pinky’s cheek, still keeping one of his hands on his wrist. Pinky could feel his own heartbeat quicken and his face felt warm. Narf!

“You and your stupid little sounds Pinky,” Brain smiled with tired eyes. “You and your stupid little sounds make my heart do this, and my stomach ache, but... I don’t hate it…” Brain released Pinky’s wrist and held the other side of Pinky’s face, keeping the focus on him. 

“I may not know exactly what love is, but I don’t think any one person really does. At least, they don’t all feel that same about it. If what I feel when you blurt your sounds, ask your questions, and do your little dances… Well, that’s love too me, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” 

Brain pulled Pinky’s face closer to his, and planted a peck on top of his head. Pinky giggled, and Brain’s chest warmed. 

“I love you too Pinky,” Bright blue eyes sparkled back at Brain, how did they do that so effortlessly? 

“Really Brain!?” Pinky whispered rather loudly, he could hardly contain his excitement! The Brain loved him! Oh he knew he did! but he really didn’t expect him to say it, he never was good with words, I mean, he was making up big silly ones all the time- but he’d said it! He really truly did! He even said he liked his dances! Pinky wondered if he liked the outfits that often accompanied them too, especially his frilly pink dress, that was one of his favorites. He’d have to ask later though, somehow now just didn’t seem appropriate. 

“Yes Pinky, really. Now we should really get to sleep, as I mentioned before it’s been a rather long day,” though unlike before, Brain found himself no longer desiring to forget it.

The two went through the rest of the night silently, which was to say less than an hour, as the sun had now risen. ACME employees, students, and office workers began to file through the building to their respected positions, but the mice didn’t stir. They continued to sleep, holding onto each other as they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, ya. What is it with fanfics and hurting the beloved characters? Whatever, they didn't die right?
> 
> Well, this was my first post- hope you enjoyed! I've had a similar story like this bouncing around my skull for awhile and finally attempted to write it down, it's not terrible, I think.
> 
> I don't usually write fanfictions but recently I figured- why not? I'm always making these stories up anyway, might as well put them somewhere.


End file.
